


Туше́

by sweatergod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatergod/pseuds/sweatergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый раз, как Грегори забывает зонт, появляется Майкрофт. Совпадение? Видимо, нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Туше́

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touché](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159088) by [ivefoundmygoldfish (melonpanparade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpanparade/pseuds/ivefoundmygoldfish). 



> Бета - AnniePhoenix

Не то чтобы Грег ненавидел дождливые дни. Они были совершенно замечательны, когда он проводил их в кровати, свернувшись под одеялом с хорошей книгой или устроившись на диване, собирался посмотреть интересный фильм или матч. Он был даже не против того, что серость дождливого неба служила очевидным напоминанием о его собственных быстро седеющих волосах. Но иногда случалось так, что он испытывал к таким пасмурным дням сильные негативные чувства, особенно когда застревал на улице без какой-либо защиты от дождя, кроме собственного плаща. И винить в этом он мог только самого себя.

Брюки Грега промокли, волосы прилипли ко лбу, он понимал, что выглядит совершенно ужасно, в отличие от стоящего за пределами ограждения Майкрофта Чертова Холмса, такого сухого и правильного, как обычно собранного и аккуратного — такого же, как во время их первой встречи в тот замечательный осенний день. Все тот же черный автомобиль стоял у обочины позади него. Единственное отличие — хорошо сидящее шерстяное пальто и черные кожаные перчатки на руках. Грег предпочитал версию без них, хотя лишний слой ткани доказывал, что даже Майкрофт уязвим перед силами природы, это был как бы еще один дополнительный слой доспехов между загадочным человеком внутри них и всем остальным миром.   
Взгляд Грега натыкается на руку, крепко держащую зонт. Бросив несчастный взгляд на собственные заледеневшие обнаженные руки, он в надцатый раз оплакивает свои кожаные перчатки, которые оставил в кабинете. Серьезно, ну кто может умудриться забыть пару перчаток в кабинете именно в тот день, когда на улице в лучшем случае градусов десять тепла и моросит? И что еще важнее, кто может забыть зонт, когда темно-серые облака угрожают обрушить на Лондон стихию в самое неподходящее время? Тяжело вздохнув, Грег признает: уж точно не такой организованный человек, как Майкрофт.

Грег вытирает руки о пальто, что не слишком-то помогает — ткань призвана отражать воду, а не впитывать ее - потом подносит их ко рту и выдыхает теплый воздух в сложенные ладони безуспешно пытаясь согреть их. Майкрофт все еще стоит, терпеливо ждет и молча наблюдает, не делая ни малейших попыток пересечь ограждение. По крайней мере, этот Холмс проявляет хоть какое-то уважение к нормам, касающимся мест преступлений. Грег сокращает расстояние между ними, подлезает под ограждением и встает напротив Майкрофта, надеясь, что выглядит увереннее, чем ощущает себя. Холмс кивает в знак приветствия и наклоняет зонт в его сторону. Грег с улыбкой придвигается ближе, чувствуя благодарность за охотно предоставленное укрытие от дождя.  
— Извините, если вы ищете Шерлока, то он убежал пару минут назад, — вместо приветствия произносит Грег. — Но он все еще ничего не употребляет, так что я позволил ему взглянуть.

— Спасибо, инспектор. Однако я здесь не затем, чтобы встретиться с Шерлоком. — Глаза Грега округляются, и он чуть приоткрывает рот, но ничего не говорит. Майкрофт откашливается и продолжает. — Не думаю, что смогу полностью выразить, насколько сильно я благодарен вам за то, что вы делаете для него.

— Мне не нужна благодарность, — просто отвечает ему инспектор. — Я делаю это не только ради него, но и для себя тоже. Не думаю, что смог бы просто стоять и смотреть, как он гробит свою жизнь, зная, что в моих силах помочь ему.

— Понимаю.

Прежде чем Майкрофт успевает произнести что-то еще, Грег указывает вверх и дразняще добавляет:

— Этот зонтик более чем сойдет за «спасибо». Хотя я немного удивлен, что это не секретное оружие… это ведь не оно?

Майкрофт тихо выдохнул, и на лице его появилась небольшая улыбка.

— Если бы я ответил, оно перестало бы быть секретным.

Грег откидывает голову и смеется.

— Туше́.

Если что-то и могло сделать этот день лучше, так это улыбка Майкрофта. Как же приятно и удивительно было наблюдать за тем, как он слегка ослабил свою броню, чтобы ответить на шутку.

Их плечи сталкиваются, и Грег неожиданно осознает насколько близко друг к другу они стоят. Он опускает взгляд на землю и смотрит, как капли ударяются о грязь и тротуар, образуя лужи вокруг его промокших ботинок. Он совершенно точно вторгся в личное пространство Майкрофта, он совершенно точно не должен быть здесь, и все же Майкрофт не отталкивает его. Это странное чувство.

— Слушайте, мне… мне нужно вернуться.

— Подождите, инспектор.

— Знаете, вы можете звать меня Грег.

— Грегори? — предлагает Майкрофт.

— Как вам угодно, — соглашается Грег.

— Если вы подождете минуту… — он делает несколько шагов к машине и постукивает по водительскому окну. Грег стоит позади него. Рука неизвестного — Грег не успевает заметить его лицо — протягивает Майкрофту зонт-автомат через полуоткрытое окно.  
— Надеюсь, вы закончите быстро.

Ошеломленный Грег бормочет слова благодарности, забирая протянутый ему зонт, и еще несколько минут стоит на месте после того, как машина уезжает.

Не пришел же Майкрофт только затем, чтобы спасти инспектора от дождя?

***

Несколько месяцев спустя Грег начинает подозревать, что именно за этим Майкрофт и приходил, или, скорее, приходит, если можно судить по его повторяющимся появлениям. Таким как сегодня, например.

— Добрый день, Грегори.

— Раз уж ты здесь, видимо, пришло время небесам продемонстрировать свою водяную ярость, да? — Грег двигается в сторону и освобождает Майкрофту место на скамейке. Он уже съел половину сэндвича, а стакан с кофе стоит на земле рядом с его ногой. Он, конечно, предполагал, что в такой хмурый день не стоит есть ланч на улице, но все равно не хотел оставаться в кабинете среди нагромождения бумаг дольше, чем необходимо. И, может быть, была еще одна причина, которой он не слишком-то гордится, но все равно не мог устоять…

— Как драматично, — отмечает Майкрофт и садится рядом.

— Я учился у двух самых драматичных людей, когда-либо живших на свете.

Как и ожидалось, большие капли дождя начинают падать с неба, и Майкрофт не медля ни секунды, открывая над ними зонт.

— Значит, теперь ты предсказываешь не только пробки, но и погоду?

— Скромная должность в правительстве, Грегори.

— Конечно. — Грег улыбается и доедает сэндвич. — У тебя перерыв?

— Есть несколько свободных минут, — объясняет Майкрофт. Беглый взгляд на карманные часы, тем не менее, показывает, что эти минуты подходят к концу. — К сожалению, очень скоро у меня назначена встреча.

Иногда Грег задумывается, что вообще Майкрофт может носить в своих карманах, потому что только что, прямо на его глазах, Холмс достал из одного из них зонт-автомат. Этот меньше, чем первый; он и должен быть меньше, чтоб уместиться в кармане пальто Майкрофта.

— Постарайся не намокнуть по дороге в Ярд.

— Ты должен перестать дарить мне зонтики, — смеется Грег, но все равно принимает подарок.

— Ты должен перестать забывать их, — возражает Майкрофт.

— Туше́. — Майкрофт собирается уходить, и Грег окликает его. — Майкрофт?

— Да?

— Спасибо. За зонт и… компанию.

— Не стоит благодарности.

Улыбка, появившаяся на лице Майкрофта, определенно стоит того, чтоб забыть зонт в тот день, когда обещают дождь.

***

— Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но ты точно вовремя. Всегда.

В мгновение ока Грег оказывается под зонтом. Он очень хочет понять, как Майкрофту удается каждый раз появляться рядом с ним, когда на улице дождь, а он без зонта, что случается довольно часто. На самом деле, он ждет этих моментов, даже способствует им… и делает так уже довольно давно. Год и пятнадцать зонтиков, осевших в его квартире или кабинете, если быть точным.

Майкрофт слегка улыбается и протягивает ему дымящийся стакан.

— Еще и кофе? — Грег обнимает стакан руками и глубоко вдыхает запах кофе, дождя и тонкий аромат одеколона Майкрофта, который он уже с легкостью узнает. — Ты просто спаситель.

— Подумал, что он может тебе понадобиться.

— Да, это был тяжелый день, прошедший в беготне за Шерлоком. Слава богу, я уже собираюсь домой. — Он поднимает взгляд от кофе и оглядывает Майкрофта, замечая ручку зонта, торчащую из кармана пальто. — Вижу, ты принес мне еще один зонт.

— Только потому, что ты продолжаешь забывать свой, — упрекает Майкрофт.

— Это все потому, что только по этой причине мы можем встретиться друг с другом. — Слова вылетают из его рта раньше, чем Грег может их остановить, и его глаза округляются от ужаса. Неожиданно стаканчик с кофе оказывается очень и очень интересным.

— Думал, ты никогда это не признаешь.

Грег так резко поднимает голову, что чуть не ломает себе шею. Майкрофт смотрит на него, и глаза его блестят весельем.

— Погоди, я строил из себя полнейшего дурака, а ты знал? Почему же ты тогда приходил?

— По той же причине, по которой ты продолжал весь этот фарс, конечно.

— Туше́, — бормочет в ответ Грег, все еще стараясь осознать произошедшее.

— И уверяю тебя, твои чувства более чем приятны и долгожданны, а не глупы.

— Если все так и есть, о черт, я был таким идиотом. Хватит с меня этой скрытности. Зайдешь и поужинаешь со мной?

Грегу совершенно плевать на дождь и хмурую погоду, потому что ничто не может убавить яркость улыбки Майкрофта и того факта, что от нее он на седьмом небе от счастья.

— Грегори, я буду очень рад.


End file.
